VA One-Shots
by LostInAFantasy33
Summary: A series of one-shots.
1. Lost

**A/N: I've been reading stories on FF for a while now and this is my first attempt at writing anything. Please review and let me know how I did!**

He's gone.

I knew it was a possibility but I didn't want to believe it. The guardians went back into the caves to retrieve the bodies of the people we lost on the rescue mission. I waited for them to come back to see if he was among them but he wasn't. That could only mean one thing. Dimitri had been taken and turned.

I could feel the darkness closing in on me and I did the only thing I could think of to do: run. I could still picture his eyes and the last look he gave me before the blonde Strigoi bit into his neck. Before my mom dragged me away from the cave, away from him, sealing his fate.

I didn't know where to go or what to do. I didn't know how everything went so wrong so quickly. One minute we had everything and the next the Strigoi tore through that perfect fantasy, destroying everything in their path. We barely had a chance before it was ripped away.

As my mind swirled through everything that happened I let my legs take control on where to go and ended up at the cabin, where we had it all. He told me he loved me and I loved him more than anything in the world. Fate was cruel to us. Just as we were able to admit we wanted to have a future together, he was taken away from me. We made a plan and a promise while walking in the woods. We wanted to make it work. Now, our moment in the cabin is the only time I would get to be with him and our walk in the woods is the only time we would be able to pretend to be a normal couple and walk hand-in-hand.

I looked around the empty cabin and it was the same as we had left it as if it was frozen in time. As if nothing had happened. I walked closer to the bed and ran my fingers across the bed spread. Being Dimitri, he had made the bed perfectly before we left. I lied down and picked up his pillow bringing it closer to my face, my eyes burning with unshed tears. It still smelled like him and I couldn't help but cuddle it close and inhale his scent that still lingered. I closed my eyes and it almost felt like he was still here with me. I let the tears flow as my memory took me back to when he calmed me down and hugged me close. I remembered the way the he kissed me and touched me. I remembered the way he held me close after like I was the most precious thing in the world.

I didn't want to open my eyes and let reality settle back in. I wanted to stay in the moment when everything was perfect. After staying like this for a few more moments, I forced myself to accept what happened. Dimitri was Strigoi and would never hold me like that again.

Wiping my eyes, I got up knowing what I had to do next. That conversation we had felt like a life time ago but I had to honor it. I had to find Dimitri.


	2. Abandoned

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who read my first chapter and those who reviewed! I wasn't sure if I was going to write another chapter but here we are. I decided to do Lissa's POV this time so I hope I did her character justice. Enjoy!**

 **Lissa' POV**

I watched Rose as she walked past St. Vladimir's front entrance. As I watched her walk away from me, I kept hoping that she would realize it was a mistake and stay here with me. It didn't happen though. She kept going, slowly getting smaller and smaller as she disappeared from view, leaving me behind.

I tried to get her to stay. I begged her to stay, begged her not to leave me. She said she had to, that she had to do it for Guardian Belikov and herself but I didn't understand. I've never been without her. We've been best friends for as long as I can remember and have never been apart. We ran away from the Academy together and it was just me and her for the two years we were gone. Every major life event happened with her by my side.

How could she just abandon me? I was supposed to be her Moroi, the most important person in her life. She always been the person I could rely on but I guess that's not her anymore. I'm not her priority anymore.

And she left me for Guardian Belikov? I had no idea there was anything more than an acquaintanceship between them! How could she not tell me? She didn't share when she had feelings for him or when she realized she was in love with him. I thought we told each other everything but apparently not.

I could no longer see her now so I turned and slowly started making my way back to the Moroi dorms. I shoved my hands into my jacket pockets as the cool morning breeze brushed my face, making me feel more alone than I ever have. The primary thought in my mind was that she was being selfish. Not thinking about how much I needed her or how important she was to me. I saved her after the car accident! I could have saved anyone but I saved her. The least she could do is be there for me.

I could feel the darkness rising up, increasing my anger. Raging inside me like a bird breaking out of its cage. I clenched my fists in my pockets and could feel my nails digging in to my palm. My nails pierced through my skin and I felt the warm blood making its way down my hand.

Suddenly, I felt the darkness slowly go away and the more I thought about what Rose said the worse I felt. How could I ever think Rose was selfish? She is the most selfless person I know. She has supported me and my needs for our entire lives. Even now, she wasn't here for my physically but I knew that she had taken the darkness from me.

I am the selfish one. I've been too preoccupied with my own life to consider that Rose has her own that doesn't always include me. She deserves love and that was what she had with Guardian Belikov. If I lost Christian I would be devastated and if he was turned I would want him to be free of that savage existence too.

I couldn't blame her for not choosing me this time. She needed to do this for herself and for Guardian Belikov. I didn't know him very well or a lot about their relationship but he didn't deserve what happened to him.

I said all the wrong things when she left and wished I can redo it. The only thing I could do was send a message through the bond: _I'm sorry Rose. I love you and please be careful_. It was times like this I really wished the bond worked both ways. I wished I knew whether she got the message and if she forgave me. I could only hope that Rose was okay and that she returned safe.

I made it back to the Moroi dorms catching the attention of the dorm matron who didn't bother to ask where I had been. I reached my room and unlocked the door pleasantly surprised Christian was already there waiting for me. I was grateful for his presence, really needing his support. I vowed to never take him for granted and mentally promised Rose that when she came back, I would make up for my selfishness.


End file.
